


Nonsensical Nonsense

by Zany_Frog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Sans is a puddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zany_Frog/pseuds/Zany_Frog
Summary: Sans does odd things when he's tired, and Papyrus is left with the hilarity of it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is apparently something I do??? My family says I do, but I don't remember a goddamn thing.

Sans blinked up at his brother from his spot on the couch. Then blinked again and again and again until some of the words he was saying registered. 

“Sans. Sans. Sans, get up. Sans. You should go to bed. Sans. Are you even listening right now, Sans?” 

Each utterance of Sans’s name was said with more force, which was really quite the feat seeing as he said his name many times before Sans had tuned into his words. Papyrus was trying to hold back a laugh by now, though. Really, how did Sans do this sometimes? 

“Sorry. Going.” Sans let himself tumble to the floor, laying on the ground and trying his best to be a puddle. Snores drifted out of his mouth not a mere two seconds after he had done his best imitation. 

“Sans. Sans. Oh my god, Sans!” Papyrus slapped his forehead, running his hand over his smiling face. 

“‘M up.” 

“Of course you are.” 

“Mm.” 

Papyrus poked Sans with his foot. 

“Wut?” 

“Get up and go to bed, Sans.” 

“‘Kay.” Sans didn’t move from his spot for puddle imitations. 

“Now, Sans.” 

Sans still didn’t move. “Sure.” 

Papyrus waited, snickering now as he watched his puddled brother pull himself up with his eyes nearly closed. He rubbed at one of them as he staggered away from the couch, mouth open. He tripped over nothing before righting himself with a grunt and continuing to the stairs. 

Papyrus wheezed to keep himself from laughing and interrupting the puddle’s progress. Sans stopped, turned, and glared at him with a hatred only a tired Sans could muster. Papyrus snorted, then bit his non-existent lips as tears gathered in his eyes. Tired Sans was so funny! 

“Pap, I swear to god.” 

“Language, brother!” Papyrus replied cheerily while the last of his will snapped and he hiccuped with laughter. 

Sans scoffed and frowned, finally continuing up the stairs and slamming his door, leaving Papyrus howling downstairs. He face planted into his bed with grace and didn’t even bother covering himself with a blanket before falling asleep. 

... 

Sans sat up, lazily throwing his blanket off of himself. He rubbed at an eye socket as his feet landed on the floor of his room. Pushing himself up and out of bed seemed like too much work this morning, so he just teleported to his normal chair at the kitchen table. 

Papyrus shrieked in a very cool manner when he noticed Sans at the table, but other than that, didn’t acknowledge his brother as he finished up his morning spaghetti. The companionable silence was comfortable, both brothers enjoying the company. Papyrus plated his masterpiece and sat down across from his brother after placing the spaghetti before them. 

“Sooo...do you remember our conversation from last night?” 

Sans looked up from his spaghetti. “Um, no? What conversation?” 

Papyrus made a noise somewhere between a cat’s hiss and a dragon’s growl as he tried to keep from laughing. “Okay, just...just wondering.” He was shaking. 

“Alright?” 

Papyrus let go and laughed loudly, slapping the table as Sans watched on in confusion.


End file.
